


You make what doesn't matter fade to gray

by flower_crown



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cis girl Liam, F/F, Fluff, Girl Direction, Oral Sex, Smut, a little of spanking, cis girl zayn, mention of bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4562301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flower_crown/pseuds/flower_crown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Let me tell you what I love about you babe,” Zayn says against Liam’s lips and Liam just nods.</p><p>She knows that with her all is better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You make what doesn't matter fade to gray

**Author's Note:**

> title stolen by Bright by echosmith
> 
> this was promped by Eve thank you so much you are such a sweetheart and I love you.  
> Special thanks to Lauren and Kate for being so nice and for their nice comments and beta this word,with out them this would be more horrible.
> 
> I don't own Zayn and Liam and this work is pure fanfiction.

“Li, are you there?” a worried voice says.

The floor is cold but Liam couldn’t care less, she feels and looks like shit after crying that much.

She just doesn’t get it. Why do the other girls always give her a hard time when she’s nothing but nice to them?

She thought that when high school was finished she wouldn't face that kind of shit on collage but she was wrong and she can’t stand those girls anymore.

Liam’s so thankful that Zayn Malik exists. She is Liam’s best friend and the only one that loves her. Sure, Niall, Harry and Louis are lovely but Zayn has a special spot in Liam’s heart.   
Apart from being her best friend, she is the most beautiful thing in the world, with her long black hair, long eyelashes and those eyes that make Liam forget about the world. She is truly a treasure that Liam can call her girlfriend.

They have been dating for almost a year and for that time school has been bearable for her but today it has been one of the worst days for Liam.

The girls of the cheer team are so cruel sometimes. She is only in the team because she loves the sport and to be there with Zayn, Niall, Louis and Harry. This time the girls had called her fat and ugly just because a little roll of skin was noticeable in her uniform, and so what if she had gained a little weight, everybody does. What is the big deal when it’s her who does?

  
They were so cruel that she couldn’t stop the tears and she went to the bathroom and after 20 minutes she heard the sweetest voice to ever exist. Zayn was outside of the bathroom trying to comfort her.

“Babe, are you okay? Shit, how did they make you cry? I will punch the bitch in the face.” Yes, she was definitely thankful for Zayn Malik.

She opened the door to let Zayn enter and sit with her. Zayn immediately hugs her and kisses her forehead.

“What is the matter, Li? Why did you leave the practice? I missed you,” Zayn said with the most lovely and sweetest voice ever, usually the voice she uses only with Liam when they’re cuddling or she doesn’t want to get off the bed to go to practice. She is kind of in love with her voice.

“I missed you too, but I was feeling very bad,” Liam says with a little voice.

They hugged for a couple of minutes before Zayn suggested that they could go to her house and Liam agreed.

When they got in to Zayn’s house it was so silent, which was a weird thing because Zayn has 3 super loud sisters, and so Liam was confused.

“They go to see my Nan, I stayed so I could go to practice, you know, with the regional so close I can’t skip practice,” Zayn explains.

“C'mon lets go to my room.” They go upstairs to Zayn’s room.

Zayn’s room was nice. It was painted with a mix of purple and lilac, from the ceiling she had stars hanging, her bed was queen sized and she had her desk covered with her laptop and a lot of books.

Liam loves this bedroom, it was like the tower of every single fairy tale that kept the princess safe and Liam is the princess and Zayn is the nice dragon that takes care of her.

Zayn kicked her shoes and went to lie on her bed and did a gesture for Liam to come to her, and Liam happily goes.

When they are all cuddled with Liam’s face rested in Zayn’s chest and with their legs tangled, Zayn finally asks, “What happened in the locker room Li? Why didn’t you go to practice? You never miss practices,” Zayn says while petting Liam’s hair.

Liam breathed in and out before answering, “It was Missy and Lara okay, they were being dicks to me, they told me that I was fat and that the team didn’t need a whale in it, they said that I was only in the team because of how skinny I was but now that I’m not so skinny I don’t deserve to be in the team,” Liam explains to Zayn. She was on the verge of crying, and Zayn sensed her go stiff and so she hugged her more tightly.

“Those bitches, I’m going to teach them that no one can say that to my girl.”  


“Babe please don’t do that, that would get you kicked out of the team and I need you there,” Liam says with a small voice

“But Li, they deserv—” Zayn starts to say, but then gets cut off by Liam. “Please Z, don’t do it.”

“Okay Li, but if they say something bad about you again, I will slap them in the face.”

Liam smiled at her and pecked her on the lips. She can’t believe that she got so lucky to have Zayn Malik as her girlfriend.

The kiss was heating up really quickly, Zayn’s mouth was insanely good against hers, and Liam started to pull Zayn closer by her hair and Zayn moaned in her mouth. She knows how much Zayn likes to have her hair pulled.

Zayn broke the kiss so she could murmur against Liam’s lips, “Let me show you how gorgeous you are,” while biting Liam’s neck softly. “Let me show you how hot you are and how much I love you,” she whispered against Liam’s jaw.

Liam’s breath was getting faster because of how Zayn was nipping at her jaw and neck.

Liam was still wearing her cheerleader uniform, the blue and white of the uniform looked amazing against her almost gold skin. Zayn was watching her with hunger in her eyes.

Zayn left her neck to go to kiss Liam’s exposed stomach, nipping at the hem of her skirt. Liam lets out little whimpers; Zayn has the kind of gift to turn her on in less than a minute, her back arching at the pleasure of Zayn’s mouth against her heated skin.

Zayn pulls back and says, “C'mon babe, sit up a little bit so I can take the top off.” Liam sits up a bit and Zayn unzips her top and takes it off slowly.   
Liam was wearing a white lace bra, Zayn could see her nipples were a cute pink color. “Lay down babe, let me show you how amazing you are,” Zayn whispers against Liam’s lips and she let out a groan and lies down on Zayn’s bed.

Zayn sits on top of her, and bends so she can kiss Liam’s lips.

“Let me tell you what I love about you babe,” Zayn says against Liam’s lips and Liam just nods.

“I love your eyebrows, they make your face look soft and cute, I love when you raise one of them when you are confused, I love how they look when you’re surprised and I love how sweet they look on you when you’re asleep,” Zayn says while tracing Liam’s eyebrows with her fingertips and then with her lips.

Zayn lips went a little down Liam’s face and when her lips were at the level of Liam’s eyes she says, “I love your eyes,” before kissing both of them. “I love the color, chocolate brown, they remind me of home, they remind me of the earth and how amazing it is, they remind me of a warm sunny day on the beach, they remind me of the kindest gesture, and that gesture is your selflessness,” Zayn kisses Liam’s eyes again and when Liam opens her eyes she can see all the love in Zayn’s eyes. “I love how nice and kind you are with people even when you don’t know them or if they are rude, you always have a smile for them.” Zayn smirks and then her mouth was at the same level of Liam’s.

“I love your mouth, I love how your lips are this full without doing anything, I love the color pink of them, but I love the dark red that they get when you kiss me,” Zayn says that last line followed by a sweet kiss on Liam’s lips, Liam’s hands were on Zayn’s waist just holding her and squeezing her when it was too much. Her super-hot girlfriend always turns her on so much.

“But what I love the most about your mouth is when you smile, all the warmth in the world is rested in your smile, so kind for everyone,” Zayn presses little kisses all over Liam’s mouth and her hands were caressing Liam’s arms. Liam couldn’t stop moaning and squirming a little when Zayn’s entire weight was rested against her own and she loves how comfortable Zayn is on top of her.

“Zayn,” she moans against Zayn’s mouth and Zayn only kisses once more before talking to her. “But what I love the most about your voice is the sound you make when you’re moaning my name,” kiss, “so sweet almost like a plea,” kiss, “like maple honey,” another kiss on the lips before Zayn starts kissing along Liam’s neck descending towards her shoulders and chest.

Liam’s hands were caressing Zayn’s back, she was so turned on, she wanted to turn them so it was her on top but she knows that Zayn is doing this for her so she is trying to stay still and in control. “Zayn, take your top off,” Liam murmured and Zayn concedes, sitting straighter on top of Liam and taking her uniform off. It took Liam by surprise that Zayn wasn’t wearing a bra, she was only wearing the crop top of the uniform, and now her little brown nipples were out and the nub was hard. Liam sat up a bit so she could kiss Zayn’s right nipple and licked the nub and felt it hardening more. Zayn let a moan out and with her left hand in Liam’s hair she guided her to the other nipple. “Li,” Zayn groaned. “Babe, stop, this is about you,” Zayn cupped Liam’s head and kissed her sweetly on the mouth and then she pushed Liam’s shoulder so she is rested on the bed again.

Zayn started kissing Liam’s shoulder right way, “I love your shoulders, so strong, and the lovely sun kissed skin of them that tastes amazing,” Zayn murmurs while leaving little kisses across Liam’s shoulders. Liam was a mess, moaning and whimpering Zayn’s name.

Zayn starts to pull off Liam’s bra strap leaving her right boob unclothed and started kissing it and biting gently. “I love your boobs too, so firm and with the perfect size for my hands and so sensitive to my lips,” emphasizing the last comment by kissing the nub and biting it. Liam let out a cry at the sensitivity that the bite caused her.

Zayn kept kissing in between Liam’s breast, giving the right amount of attention to each one of them, then started kissing Liam’s feather tattoo. The tattoo was under her left breast, Zayn can’t forget how turned on she was the first time she saw it and definitely couldn’t forget the meaning of it _– “It’s to match your wings tattoo,” Liam has to say right away when Zayn couldn’t stop tracing it. Zayn was a little confused. “I noticed that one of the wings on your tattoo was missing a feather so I thought that I could get it on me,” Liam said with blush high on her cheeks and Zayn can remember perfectly how gone she was for Liam Payne –_ she keeps kissing until she was sitting on top of Liam’s legs and her mouth was on Liam’s abs. “I love your abs, so toned with all the work we do in practice, I love how hard it looks but I love it even more how soft it is when I kiss them,” Zayn was saying while kissing Liam’s stomach. When she reached Liam’s waist band in her tight blue skirt she start to pull them off Liam’s hips and when Liam’s hipbones where in sight she started kissing and leaving small bites in them. Zayn was so entertained by kissing Liam’s low stomach and her hipbones and leaving bruises, that tomorrow it would be a lot more obvious about the activities they were doing. Liam was moaning and squirming under Zayn with her hands tied in Zayn’s hair and pulling at it when it was too much. “Lift your hips a little babe,” Zayn instructs Liam with her mouth on Liam’s hipbone and with her eyes looking hungrily at her through her long eyelashes. Liam lifted her hips and Zayn took off her skirt and shorts leaving her only in her panties. 

 

Liam’s panties were black and they had written across the front, in the font similar to on the new Drake album, “If you’re reading this eat me out,” which Zayn laughed at.

“Babe, what are these?” She said while watching Liam’s face go red. “I thought that they were cool,” Liam blushes some more. “You don’t like them?” Liam asks in a small voice.

Zayn started kissing the top of the panties and descending so when her mouth was on the _“eat me out”_ she says, “I love them and I like the instruction too.” She then licked Liam’s clit through her panties and started massaging Liam’s clit.

“Turn over baby,” Zayn says in Liam’s ear while her right hand was still rubbing Liam’s clit. Liam’s compliance and turning over revealing that the panties were barely panties, more like a thong.

Liam’s arse cheeks were there in all their glory, making Zayn lick her lips and then kissing the right arse cheek and then the left and start massaging both of them and spreading them so she can see Liam’s pink hole.

“You look so hot like this baby,” Zayn smacks one of Liam’s cheeks softly and Liam’s moans. “Your arse is so perfect, so round and lovely and smooth,” another smack, “and now a little red,” Zayn says, kissing the red skin.

“Lift your hips babe,” Zayn instructs so she could put a pillow under Liam’s hips.

Liam lifted her hips and then she rested her body on the pillow under her and wiggled her ass a bit to tease Zayn. Zayn smacked both cheeks lightly to make Liam stop shaking. Liam went still and Zayn kissed both her cheeks and went up to kiss the top hem of her panties, and then kisses Liam’s back dimples. “So pretty, so fit,” Zayn murmurs, while leaving kisses along Liam’s back until she reaches Liam’s shoulder blades and starts massaging them until Liam is relaxed and she kisses behind Liam’s ear and then bites her lobe and whispers, “I’m going to eat you out babe, until the only thing you can remember is my name and my adoration,” she says and then she starts descending Liam’s body, kissing every patch of Liam’s skin.

When she reached Liam’s arse again, she hooks one of her fingers in the strap of Liam’s thong so she can move it out of her way and Liam’s cunt was pink, all shaved, and wet – really wet; Zayn touched her wetness with her hand before touching it with her mouth.

When Liam feels Zayn’s tongue in her she was moaning and screaming for more and Zayn gave her what she wants. Zayn was licking Liam’s entrance while with her right hand she was rubbing Liam’s clit. Liam was enjoying all this treatment, and she could feel all the tension leaving her body thanks to Zayn’s mouth.

Zayn was on all fours kissing and licking at Liam’s pussy, feeling all the juices that her girlfriend was leaking. She loved it, eating Liam out, loves how responsive and loud Liam is when someone is eating her out, loves how Liam’s mouth is in almost in a permanent “O” from where she is moaning or screaming.

Zayn stopped her actions and says, “Take your thong off and turn around for me babe, I want to see your gorgeous face, how turned on you are for my mouth.” She smacks Liam’s arse one more time before leaving her bed so she could take off her own skirt, shorts and panties. Liam was resting on Zayn’s pillows and touching her nipples, making it hard for Zayn.

Zayn climbed on top of her and kissed her mouth, sweet and slow, as Zayn was trying to show Liam how much she loves her through the kiss. Liam opens her mouth so Zayn’s tongue could meet hers. Liam is humming and letting little noises out and Zayn was moaning. Zayn breaks the kiss only to start kissing Liam’s jaw and then to go down on her again.

Zayn kisses Liam’s belly button before starting to kiss her hipbones and then start licking her once again. Liam was a squirming mess; her hips went up and down so Zayn pinned her down with both of her hands on Liam’s hips and leaving small bruises there.

Zayn was kissing and sucking Liam’s clit and then going down so that she could start penetrating her with her tongue. Liam tasted sweet, always has and Zayn will never get tired of eating her out. She knows that Liam was close so she put a finger in and started moving in synchrony with her tongue and with her other hand started to rub Liam’s clit. “Zayn,” Liam moaned. “Babe I’m- I’m,” Liam couldn’t talk properly with her orgasm so close. “Yeah baby come for me, I want you to come on my face,” Zayn says while kissing Liam’s clit and looking up at her through her eyelashes. When Liam comes, her face is one of pure pleasure, and a little red for all the work she did. Zayn sucked once more at Liam’s cunt and cleaned her with her mouth before going back to Liam’s lips.

Liam was now the one that kissed first, tasting herself in Zayn’s mouth. “Let me return the favor,” Liam says against Zayn’s lips. Zayn only smiled and said, “You did, babe.” Liam was confused as to how she could have returned the favor if… “Did you come untouched?” Liam asks.

Zayn kisses her and just nodded.

“How is that… how is that possible?” Liam couldn’t believe it.

Zayn shrugs and says, “You’re so hot and beautiful that you make me come.”

It was just so simple that Liam wanted to say something more but Zayn didn’t let her.

“Let’s go take a nap, Li,” Zayn says almost asleep.

“Okay, let’s take a nap,” Liam kisses her cheek before putting Zayn’s sheet on top of her and Zayn snuggles closer to her and rests her head in Liam’s chest and pecks her lips.

“I love you Li. Don’t ever forget it, and remember that you are perfect in your perfect body and don’t let other people tell you otherwise.”

Liam smiled at her and whispered in her mouth, “I love you too Z, and thank you for loving me for who I am.”

They fall asleep shortly after, with their limbs all tangled up.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what do you think.
> 
> I'm on tumblr @liamzquad.


End file.
